rayloriancompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Zahra Goodman
nnb.jpg|Zahra Milech-Goodman by Hamdiexile Zahra Milech-Goodman, AKA: Forest Flower by her husband, Othniel Goodman, and her fellow TTA agents, is the mother of Celes Goodman. Zahra and Othniel were co-workers in the TTA agency who soon developed feelings for each other. Since then most of their missions were together. On one mission they had time alone. According to the Nairan code outlined in the TTA handbook, sexual relations between unmarried couples were strictly prohibited and In the event that the truth came out, both would be expelled from the organization. This situation happened between Othniel and Zahra, however, it wasn't found out until Zahra became pregnant with Celes. Consequently, Zahra was expelled but not Othniel thanks to Madam Zyra. She reasoned because of his years of service in making sure their enemies couldn't change the events in time, his absence would be detrimental to TTA. Therefore, his sentence only lasted a month but Zahra was exiled from the Lunarian Society. At the time, TTA's only enemy was Dr. Lunningham. Othniel and Zahra's boss, Ivon Immanuel, hadn't betrayed TTA yet, and didn't until after Zahra's banishment. On Earth in her new place of residency in Cairo, Egypt, Zahra raised Celes. It wasn't until after Lunningham had changed time and destroyed the space station was Zahra reunited with her one true love, Othniel. This was after she saved his life from a would be fatal shuttle crash during Rayloria's demise. How Zahra was able travel back in time to save Othniel's life was through a necklace made by the famous Kayleen Evanston. Yet, it was in an alternate timeline where Zahra found out her love was dead years after the crash, space station Zyra was no more, and Lunningham had took over Earth. The only surviving TTA agent left alive was Nina, who was vacationing somewhere on Earth during this time. She went into hiding after learning of Zyra's destruction. Kayleen was in another solar system aiding a new colony on the planet WC-101. This was only a few months before Lainhardt Omega came and bombarded it with a nanotech dirty bomb (AKA: The Xylian Megadeath Virus). When Nina, Zahra, and Kayleen came together, Zahra made it known to them that she wanted to go back in time to save Othniel. Kayleen gave Zahra the tools to do so after making a necklace that contained the Evanston Space and temporal technologies. All of this technology, including what TTA used in the field, were created by the Evanstons and only Kayleen and Helen had the rights to use it in anyway they wanted as long as it didn't endanger interplanetary security. As a government official, Othniel had ability to marry any couple he wanted. Thus, the first couple he married was himself and Zahra. Soon thereafter, and with the help of their former partner Francis Karr, they change time back to the way it was. Furthermore, Zahra was reinstated as a TTA agent after Naira II learned that Othniel's wife too is a great asset to them. If it weren't for Zahra, Lunningham would've controlled the Alpha Quadrant. When Lunningham found that Zahra was equally as a threat to him as Othniel, he targetted her and their daughter, Celes. First, Lunningham abducted Celes to lure Zahra to him. Zahra was then captured and taken aboard Lainhardt Omega, the impenetrable space juggernaut owned by the mad scientist himself. Celes, who became overconfident in her STC born super powers, decided to attack Lunningham. Sadly, she found herself overpowered and her fate was death by being shoved out an airlock. Unbeknownst to all of them, Celes could breath in outer space. Thinking she wasn't a threat outside the ship, Lunningham let his guard down. Presuming her enemies had turned their attention away from her, Celes suddenly cut through Lainhardt Omega with a giant laser. The feat damaged Lainhardt Omega's propulsions, navigation, and Temporal Jamming systems beyond repair. The Temporal Jammers were what wouldn't allow any temporal agent to come aboard using their powers. Since this restraint was now not functioning properly, glitches in the system frequently occured. One of those glitches allowed Zahra to escape. Unfortunately and before Zahra's escape, Lainhardt Omega used it's hyperdrives to travel back to Earth, leaving Celes all alone. As for the ship, malfunctions from Celes' attack caused their point of entry to be in Mercury's orbit. Lainhardt Omega was also slowly drifting into the sun and everyone had to abandon ship. This was when Zahra made her escape and found her way back to her husband. Zahra made it her aim to find their daughter while Othniel and Francis Karr continued to hunt down Lunningham and his associates. Category:Goodman Family Category:Books